The Song
by Chaotic Consumption
Summary: Sollux sings a song and attracts some unwanted attention. Rated t for language. This is SolKat, i hope that was clear enough but i don't know *shrug* Adds chapters at random time intervals (i apologize!)
1. Hideout

**AN: Hello there, this is stupid but read if you want! Couldn't think of a proper ending so it's more like a, decide what you will thing. If someone wants me to continue it I will. So yup I'm in the middle of a shipping war between friends and like all of them ship Karkat with someone different and I haven't decided who I like best so I picked a random one I hadn't written for yet! It's supposed to be seen as SolKat and I hope you can see that xD The song mentioned was Matesprit by Sollux Captor which is a parody of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, **

**Disclaimer: Homestuck, Justin Bieber, Matesprit, sandwiches, husktops, music, bananas, and many other things belong to their rightful owners, which is not me ;~;**

Sollux was currently finishing up some coding when he got a sudden hungering for a sandwich. Pulling up trollian the hacker began trolling Feferi.

twinArmeggedons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TA: Hey CC can you make me a sandwiich?

CC: Y-ES OF COURS-E!

TA: Thank2

twinArmeggedons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

After messaging Fef, Sollux waits patiently for the aquatic troll to escort the food up to his room. Waiting got boring after like 3 minutes though so he attempted to finish his coding, when suddenly –

apocalypseArson [AA] began trolling twinArmeggedons [TA]

AA: hey S0l

TA: hey AA what2 up?

AA: I just wanted to talk t0 you

TA: what about?

AA: d0 y0u have plans t0day?

TA: not that ii know of

AA: W0uld y0u want t0 hang 0ut?

TA: 2orry AA ii ju2t remembered ii had plans wiith Fef and a 2andwiich

twinArmeggedons [TA] has ceased trolling apocalypseArson [AA]

Sollux now sighs with relief; he really dodged a bullet there. Lately some trolls have been acting differently towards him, it's been happening ever since he made fun of the human 'Justin Beaver's' song, it was called something like…boy pal or something. Since he made fun of that song he's gotten strange looks and signals from the others including his own moirail, which is why he had to decline her offer. Just the other day while he was fixing Equius' husktop Aradia snuck up behind him and put a hand in his hair, he was confused but then she 'accidently' rubbed his horns which made him uncomfortable (among other things) so he kind of left ASAP. Sollux hears some enthusiastic knocking from his door.

"Come in." Feferi steps through the door holding a light yellow plate.

"Got your food!" She sashayed up to Sollux, a little to close for comfort for the hacker.

"Um, thankth Fef." He took the plate holding his turkey sandwich while Feferi looked at him with a sly smile.

"I can feed you if you want Sol" She purred leaning closer to the boy causing him to look away awkwardly.

"I think I can manage Fef, thankth though."

"You don't want me to feed you?" her full lips formed a cute pout as her eyes grew bigger but, her puppy-dog-pout didn't work against- wrong, you were wrong.

"Fine if you really want to…" At this her pout and almost-tears suddenly vanished and she giggled before sitting on his lap and forcing pieces of sandwich into his mouth. Sollux begrudgingly ate at first but decided to hurry up his intake so he could leave faster.

After finishing his snack Sollux proceeded to push the highblood off of his lap and abscond from his room, leaving behind the dazed girl and rushing off to the tech room. Upon reaching the tech room he could see Terezi licking her screen to get a better image and Eridan furiously typing with a scowl across his face. Sollux just ignored the two and headed across the room to a husktop in the corner but half-way there was somehow magically, no 'scientifically', intercepted by Eridan. Sollux tries to find an abscond button but it is nowhere to be seen! So he'll just have to talk to this douche.

"Hey Sol."

"Hey."

"So I heard the head-cannon thing about your dick is…true?" He inquires pretending like he doesn't care, and failing miserably.

"And where did you hear that?"

"Not like it matters or anyfin' I wwas just wwonderin'" He turned slightly at this still failing miserably about being nonchalant.

"Ok then I won't tell you." Sollux tried to move around Eridan but, the prick was having none of it.

"Wwhere do you think you're goin'?" Sollux looked around for a way to escape as Eridan rambled about the hackers 'self-acclaimed sense of superiority' or some shit like that. While looking around the young troll managed to locate the abscond button and pressed it repeatedly. Once the button was pressed Sollux managed to make a successful escape, hooray for him. Looking back on it, he only sang the human Beaver's song in front of Fef, AA, Eridan, Kanaya, and Vriska so as long as he avoids them he may be alright but, oh shit! Vriska is walking right towards him, she hasn't noticed him yet though so Sollux takes advantage of this and jumps into the nearest doorway. He happened to land in KK's room, the only one he actually wouldn't have minded hanging all over him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Karkat yells, freaked out from Sollux's sudden entrance.

"Hiding, that ok with you KK?" He replies sarcastically, sitting up and closing the door behind him.

"Hiding from what? Did you steal Terezi's chalk or something? God you're fucking stupid." Sollux sighed before moving closer to Karkat.

"No, just let me show you thomething."

"What? Fuck no Captor I don't need to be hiding out too!" Sollux ignored KK's complaints and grabbed his husktop, opening up some background music.

"I just want to thing you thomething KK." Karkat looked skeptical but surprisingly sat down without argument.

"Fine, but I don't have all fucking day you gog damned nooksniffer so hurry up!" He crossed his arms and watched as the beginning music ended and it was time to sing.

"_If I wath your matethprit I'd never let you go…"_


	2. Reactions

**AN: OH HO HO yes it is a second chapter written upon a request~ I was so happy to get a review! :) Really got me in a writing mood and out of my extreme drawing mood xD so yes second chapter ima just drop it right…there ok. I hope you like it; I'm going to start the third chapter tomorrow (I think)! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my duct tape Gamzee Makara wallet and the $25 it holds.**

Karkat had watched Sollux sing in silence, a look of shock on his face the whole time. By the time Sol had finished it looked like KK's jaw might just fall off, Sol just anxiously looked over at him.

"Tho KK did you like it?" The hacker tried to cover up how nervous he was about Karkat's response.

"It was fine are you done now?" Sollux's face dropped at the shorter troll's response. Looking over at him Sol noticed that Karkat wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, hey Karkat wanna play thome video gameth?" At this Sol noticed a slight pink on the tip his companions' ears.

"No, just leave my fucking respite block!" Now Sol would have been upset usually but, Karkat still wasn't facing him so he obviously had to be hiding something. Sollux approached the crabby troll slowly, getting close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Thwag, thwag, thwag on you; head cannon 'bout my-"

"Ahhhh shut the fuck up Sollux!" At this Karkat had finally turned to face Sol and cover his mouth. As Sollux looked down at the troll currently covering his mouth he noticed Karkat was putting some poor tomatoes to shame with that blush of his. Karkat was trying to hold an intimidating smile but it failed miserably and ended up looking extremely endearing along with his blush and wide eyes. Sollux stopped observing Karkat and attempted to speak through the hands covering his mouth but, ended up miserably failing as well. Noticing that the taller troll was attempting to speak, KK retracted his hands and looked down at the ground letting his fluffy black hair fall into his face.

"Adorable…" It wasn't what Sol intended to say but it just happened to slip out and caused Karkat's fading blush to return full force.

"What are you talking about!? Strong leaders like me aren't adorable, were manly…" At this the mutant blood crossed his arms over his chest and pouted looking to the left of Sollux. Sollux and realized he could only resist Feferi's pout for about 10 seconds but, now he was looking down at his flush crush and he couldn't resist for even a second. Karkat's round eyes got even bigger as Sollux laughed and brought him in for a hug.

"Oh right thorry, I meant manly for thure." Sollux voice leaked sarcasm.

"Don't pull that human 'sarcasm' shit with me Captor! I will break you!" Karkat was now trying to wriggle his way out of Sollux's tight hold. Sollux was laughing until he heard someone calling him from down the hallway.

"Sollux, Sollux come hang out with me!"

"Sollux, would you mind modeling some designs for me?" Kanaya and Vriska were currently shouting from down the hallway before they got into an argument about who would get to spend time with Sol once he was found. Sollux, hearing their fight from inside KK's room, heaved a sight of relief seeing as how they wouldn't be finding him anytime soon. Noticing Karkat was still in his grip he let the no-longer squirming troll out.

"Tho KK what did you really think about my thong." Sollux's smirk stayed placed firmly on his face even as Karkat stared him down.

"You said thong…" Karkat giggled a little at the reference to the song.

"Thwaggie." At Sol's comment they both burst into laughter.

"That song was stupid as fuck, but hi muvveged nit…" Karkat looked down and mumbled the end of his sentence; Sollux raised a brow at this.

"Hmmm, sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" The smaller troll looked up into Sol's eyes and re-stated his comment.

"I said…I loved it." Sollux turned around and threw his arms up before turning his head to talk to Karkat from over his shoulder.

"I knew it; no one can handle that much thwag without falling in fluth immediately." Karkat flipped him off for that.

"Who said I was flushed?" A smirk made its way onto Karkat's face as Sollux tried not to blush and contemplated whether or not to confess.

"Well Captor, do you wanna play video games or not?" Sol snapped out of his inner battle and turned to the troll handing him a remote control. He nodded and grabbed the remote with a smile.

They ended up playing a crappy Ghostbusters game that John had somehow given Karkat. Karkat sucked hardcore and the game was extremely stupid but, Sollux was having a fairly amusing time just by watching Karkat. He was deeply invested in the game tilting his controller along with the way his player was moving, his tongue slightly sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Forgetting about his character, Sollux continued to watch Karkat's reactions as he debated on a course of action. Every second Sol glanced at the smaller troll he was resisting the urge to pull the troll into his chest and start some sloppy make outs so a compromise was needed right now. Having made up his mind Sol quickly leaned down and gave Karkat a small kiss on the cheek.


	3. Feeling Flushed

**AN: Hello there people, I wrote chapter 3! I accidently deleted it the first time I wrote it so I had to re-do it…Well, this chapter has a bunch of random head cannons me and my friends have about Karkat so be warned he may be a little OOC(?) Hope you guys like it, I'm going to start the next chapter now! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. :) **

Karkat stared at Sollux in shock as his character on screen got covered in ectoplasm, his cheeks were tomato red his jaw was dropped slightly. Sollux was racking his brain for explanations and excuses, trying to find a way to prevent his evident rejection.

"Karkat that was just a- I didn't meant to- I really just…" Sollux stopped embarrassing himself further and heaved a sigh. Finally coming to terms that half ass excuses were getting him nowhere, he decided that the truth was probably his best option. By now Karkat had recovered slightly and although he was still a little flushed, he now appeared more skeptical instead of shocked and had moved from his position lying on his stomach to a seated one in front of Sol. The hacker steadied himself for another moment before he was ready to speak.

"KK, I'm flushed for you and I have been for a while now." Sollux turned his face away and sucked in a breath, waiting for the blow of rejection that was to come but, it never did. After a bit he turned back to face Karkat who was surprisingly leaning closer to him, out of reflex Sollux tried to back up but ended up hitting the human 'bed' thing behind him.

"Sollux, you are so fucking stupid. I'm flushed for you too." An with that confession Sollux crushed his lips onto the shorter troll's. The kiss was short and passionate but still extremely sweet; to the two trolls it felt like it lasted forever but only really lasted about 2 minutes before they were rudely interrupted. The door to KK's respite block was thrown open and in walked a smirking Terezi followed by a scowling Feferi and an upset Aradia, obviously two at of the three were not happy about what they had just discovered. Karkat tried to wiggle out of Sollux's hold at the arrival of the trolls but Sol kept his grip.

"What are you doing Sol? I thought you were out with Feferi. We've been looking for you everywhere." Aradia asked with exasperation and slight disappointment.

"Only to find you having sloppy make outs with Karkat! What do you think your doing?" Feferi finished Aradia's thought with more anger than the former, she had her arms crossed and her hip was out to the side with a scowl set on her face. Sollux lost focus on Karkat and tried to find a way to delicately diffuse the situation, it was pretty obvious that the girls only used Terezi to track them down because she was cackling off to the side as if this was a soap opera.

"Calm down guyth, we can talk thith out. Thereth no need to yell." Giving a pointed look at Feferi with the last remark, Sollux put his hands up with a slightly uneasy smile. The girls did not move from their positions in the doorway.

"We will not 'clam down' Sollux, you cheated on us!" At this Karkat growled. Sollux looked down at the troll in his arms and found his face etched with a deep glare and baring his teeth slightly. Karkat jumped out of his hold and walked right up to Feferi and Aradia, as if magically sensing Karkat's anger Terezi skillfully absconded.

"Listen up you Gog damn fuckasses! No one was fucking 'cheated' on. Sol wasn't with you he was with me so why don't you get your grubby, nookwhiffing hands off him and leave us the fuck alone. While you're at it why don't you stop pining after him to, this is mine and mine alone. Aradia you're a damn good moirail so stick to that do not enter this red quadrant, this is my territory alone. Do you understand?" Karkat was panting slightly due to his outburst but still maintained his fierce look, standing tall with his hands placed firmly on his hips. The girls looked shocked and slightly intimidated, but mostly shocked from his outburst. They scrambled for comebacks, reasons, and responses but drew up blank. Sollux sat back in silence trying to contain his laughing, only letting though a huge ass smile while no one was paying attention to him. Not being able to respond Feferi threw Karkat a glare and huffed out the room dragging Aradia behind her, Karkat only smirked before she slammed the door.

"Wow that wath thomething KK. Tho now I belong to you?" My comments got me a pillow to the face.

"Shut up Tholluth." He glared at me through his blush but it wasn't as fearsome as the one he gave the girls.

"Oh, mocking the lithp that hurt'th KK but, I really don't mind being yourth." Karkat tried to punch Sollux's arm but, got pulled into his side instead. Sollux gave Karkat a kiss on his forehead causing the small troll to blush and nestle deeper into Sol's chest.

"Thankth KK." At the usually teasing hacker's serious tone of voice, Karkat lifted his head slightly to look at Sol from the corner of his eye.

"For what? I didn't fucking do anything, why are you so serious?" Sollux turned and gave the crabby troll a genuine smile before kissing him softly and sweetly, lingering for only a moment not giving Karkat enough time to respond.

"Thank you for being mine, athepting me, thticking up for me, and protecting me even though you don't have to." Karkat just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the comfy chest.

"I know I didn't have to it's just, I don't like people taking my things. I guess I'm just protective." Sollux chuckled and brushed his hands through Karkat's fluffy black hair.

"Oh my god KK!" Shocked by the sudden outburst the smaller troll attempted to sit up but found his head stuck in place.

"What?! Jegus Sollux what the fuck is it? Your freaking me out." Karkat still couldn't lift head and was gradually growing more aggravated.

"Your hair, it'th like I'm petting a fucking cloud!" Karkat's shoulders sagged at this and he let out a growl.

"Are you fucking shitting me Sollux? You scared the shit out of me for no Gog damned reason." Unable to lift his head Karkat just gave up and settled for lightly punching Sollux's stomach who, in turn laughed at the attempt.

"Why ith your hair tho fucking thoft, it'th theriouthly like a cloud…" Sollux's sentence trailed off as he glanced down at Karkat who had an actual smile gracing his delicate lips, it was small and barely noticeable but there.

"Your such an asshole Sol." KK's smile had grown slightly larger and Sol was smiling along with him until Kanaya burst through the door with a small group of followers behind her.


	4. Feels

**AN: This chapter is crap! I think that this is it for this series but *shrug* who the fuck knows. So yeah took me 20 minutes to write/edit and 10 minutes to post but, it took me about 5 months to start writing it…wow I really suck. Sorry anyone can kill me, free shots all around! ^^; yeah so sorry about that huge ass wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because I'm poorer than goddamned dirt!**

Kanaya's entrance shocked Sollux into moving his hand, de-tangling it from Karkat's fluffy hair.

"Finally, we found you. Sollux you are needed as a model among other things." Kanaya kept a calm face while Vriska shot the surprised matesprites a vicious smirk.

"I didn't agree to thith." Sol replied with a raised eyebrow. Karkat examined the small group of people in the doorway while Kanaya and Sol had a small stare off. The group consisted of Rose, Eridan, Kanaya, and Vriska.

"Permission is not required this is why we have brought Vriska and Eridan." At the mention of their names both trolls grew wide smiles. Karkat let out an exasperated sigh before sitting up out of Sol's reach.

"Am I seriously going to have to deal with this bullshit again? I mean jegus Sollux may be hot but this is getting ridiculous! Are you really going to fuck with me right now Kanaya?" Karkat glared at the group and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. Kanaya looked hesitant till Vriska leaned over to whisper in her ear, much to Sollux's disappointment they saw her resolve return.

"My apologies Karkat, I will return him to you after we have finished." Karkat bristled at this but held back more than he did with Fef and Aradia. Vriska made a move for Sollux but Karkat blocked her path.

"Move it loser I don't have time for this, you know too many irons in the fire and all that jazz." He growled at that and pushed her back.

"Can you guys just fucking not? I mean, what does it fucking take for you dipshits to leave us alone? I don't interrupt you shit stains while your having sloppy make outs with your matesprites or on a hate date with your fucking kismesis, now do I? Anyway why the fuck are you so interested in Sol anyway?" At the last question everyone, excluding Sol and Rose, shot around questioning stares like they didn't remember what was occurring.

"Actually I can't see why I was so keen on having my model be Sol, I would have usually asked rose..." Both Eridan and Vriska came to the same conclusion; no one really knew why they took up an interest in Sollux. Apparently nobody cared for the reason though because, they all shook off their confusion and went back to their previous positions.

"That doesn't evven matter, stop distractin' us!" Eridan threw Karkat a glare and stepped forward with Vriska. Sollux, who had been eagerly anticipating some more alone time with KK decided he was done with everyone's shit and would just watch as everything played out. When Vriska pushed passed Karkat and took hold of Sol's arm he did nothing to escape which only fueled Karkat's anger.

"Hey, human what the fuck do you think your doing?" Addressing Rose was an interesting approach but nobody really cared seeing as how they were too wrapped up in dragging away Sollux.

"Your Gog damn matesprit is out there fucking with my quadrants and slinking around! Are you just going to fucking sit here and take that?" He now grabbed rose by the front of her soft yellow power pajamas, shaking her back and forth.

"It's time to pull your shit together you drunkard!" After a pap to the face Rose fell out of her drunken face. The blonde took a minute to assess her surroundings before raising an eyebrow at KK.

"Will you be letting me go anytime soon Karkat?" With a final glare Karkat hastily dropped Lalonde. She nodded at him and proceeded out the door with the Cancer on her heels, speed walking down the route the trollnappers had taken. After quietly turning corners Rose and Karkat arrived at Kanaya's respite block and burst through the door. Upon opening the door they feasted their eyes upon a horrendous site, Eridan was posing in a red mini skirt and black half shirt wearing striped thigh highs and matching arm warmers.

"Jegus what the fuck!?" With a huge grin Eridan switched his pose to show more of his legs, flipping his ponytails in the process.

"Bitch, I know I'm fabulous!" He continued switching up his poses as if he were in a photo shoot until the two standing in the door found their voices again.

"Where the fuck is Sollux?" The Aquarius ignored the question which earned him a punch to the gut.

"Are you kidding me with this shit Eridan? I'm fucking serious; tell me where my gog damn matesprite is?" Eridan was to busy catching his breath to speak so he pointed to Vriska's respite block. Rose calmly exited the room and Karkat huffed behind her. Vriska's door was shoved open just like with the last one, much to Karkat's relief Sollux was in there being contained by Vriska as Kanaya took his measurements the door shocked all of them.

"Rose, there you are I couldn't find you." Kanaya was given a questioning glance and pursed lips.

"Oh really? Did you try Kanaya?" The Virgo looked shocked that her name had been pronounced correctly, showing that her matesprit was no longer drunk. Once Rose's whole statement was processed, the jade blooded troll blushed a grayish-green.

"Well, not exactly." While this exchange was occurring Karkat busied himself buy scraping Vriska off of his matesprit.

"Ok time to back the fuck off spiderbitch! I was only holding back because my fucking moirail was there but you're not shit to me so I would go now." Karkat was so sick of everyone and just wanted to go back to bed which made him a little snarkier than usual. Noticing his rising anger Vriska reluctantly backed off throwing him a sneer as she left. Sollux eagerly grabbed Karkat's hand and escaped the room leaving Kanaya and Rose to sort out their own feels, sol figured they'd be ok seeing how close the Virgo and the blonde were millimeters away from sloppy make-outs.

"Thankth for coming to the rethcue KK, you're a real knight." Sol teased upon reaching Karkat's door.

"Shut the fuck up sol and get inside." The Gemini chuckled as Karkat took the lead. Karkat curled into his matesprite's side while Sollux continued to pet his soft mass over hair, carefully avoiding the smaller troll's horns. Finally they were able to be together, no interruptions from anymore seduced trolls. The entrancement had worked off and everyone went back to their own business much to everyone's relief.


End file.
